starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ghosts of Mortis
250px|thumb|Anakin ziet de toekomst... 250px|thumb|Mortis in balance Ghosts of Mortis is de 17de episode van de Clone Wars Serie. Newsreel Stranded! Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano are caught in the middle of a treacherous battle between good and evil. The scales now tip toward the dark side. Our three warriors must guard against attack as they plan their escape. A great weight has been placed on Anakin's shoulders, for it is now that he must face who he really is.... Synopsis Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi en Ahsoka Tano proberen de Eta-class Shuttle te herstellen om te kunnen ontsnappen van Mortis. Toch voelt Anakin zich helemaal niet goed bij het feit dat de Son zo sterk is geworden en dat ze dit laten gebeuren. Hij voelt dat hun taak op Mortis nog niet ten einde is en trekt op een Jumpspeeder naar de Father. De Father legt de Mortis Dagger in het graf van de Daughter en ontmoet daarna Anakin. De Father raadt Anakin aan om zo snel mogelijk te vertrekken van Mortis en zegt dat hij de Son zal moeten doden omwille van zijn eigen acties. Hij zegt eveneens dat hij niet weet of de Force zal toestaan dat Anakin de Son zal stoppen, noch of hij dat zelf zal kunnen. Hij raadt Anakin aan om zelf zijn lot te ontdekken. Even later ziet Anakin een visioen van Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon zegt dat Anakin de Chosen One is, maar dat hij wel zijn demonen zal moeten confronteren. Hij zegt dat er een plaats is op Mortis, de Well of the Dark Side, waar alle Dark Side energie samenkomt om de Son te ontmoeten. Obi-Wan en Ahsoka krijgen het bezoek van de Father die zegt dat Anakin op zoek is gegaan naar zijn lotsbestemming. De Father leidt Obi-Wan naar de Well of the Dark Side, waar Anakin ondertussen is gearriveerd. Hij ontmoet er de Son die hem het geschenk geeft van zijn toekomst. Hoewel Anakin niet wil kijken, ziet hij talloze gebeurtenissen uit zijn toekomst: de dood van Padmé, het duel met Obi-Wan, Darth Sidious, Darth Vader en de vernietiging van Alderaan. Anakin is ontredderd door al het Kwade dat hij veroorzaakt in de toekomst en sluit zich aan bij de Son die hem belooft dat ze samen vrede kunnen brengen. Wanneer Obi-Wan arriveert in de Well duwt Anakin zijn Jumpspeeder in de lava. De Son bestookt Obi-Wan met Force Lightning en ze laten hem achter in de Well zonder vervoer. Obi-Wan kan Ahsoka bereiken en waarschuwt haar voor Anakin. Ahsoka neemt een cruciaal onderdeel van de Shuttle mee zodat Anakin en de Son Mortis niet kunnen verlaten. Ahsoka kan net voor de ogen van Anakin vluchten en trekt richting Well of the Dark Side waar ze Obi-Wan oppikt. Anakin en de Son realiseren zich dat Obi-Wan en de Father geweldige opponenten voor hen kunnen zijn. Wanneer de Son weggaat, verschijnt de Father. Hij zegt dat de toekomst nog bijlange niet vastligt en dat de Balance pas kan gebeuren als Anakin vergeet wat hij heeft gezien. De Father veegt alle herinneringen aan de toekomst weg in Anakin. De Son gaat naar het mausoleum van de Daughter waar hij de Mortis Dagger wegneemt. De Son blijkt nog steeds over liefde te beschikken voor zijn zuster die hij eerder doodde. Ahsoka en Obi-Wan ontmoeten Anakin bij het klooster van de Father. Hij zegt dat Anakin nooit had mogen zien wat de Son hem toonde. Ahsoka en Obi-Wan ontdekken dat Anakin weer normaal is, maar wanneer de Son arriveert lijken de Jedi hem helemaal niet meer te kunnen stoppen. De Son is te sterk, maar de Father zegt dat hij niet meer zal aarzelen om hem te doden als hij zijn macht niet wil opgeven. De Son lacht dit weg omdat hij weet dat zijn vader niet langer over deze kracht beschikt. Maar de Father neemt de Mortis Dagger van de Son en steekt zichzelf neer met het mysterieuze wapen. Doordat de Father stervende is, verdwijnt de kracht van de Son. Anakin kan nu met zijn Lightsaber de Son doden. Op het einde toonde de Son spijt toen de Father stierf, terwijl de Father zei dat hij altijd wist dat er nog Goed in zijn zoon was. De Father zegt vooraleer hij sterft dat Anakin wel degelijk de Chosen One is en dat hij evenwicht op Mortis heeft gebracht. Hij raadt hem aan om dit pad te blijven volgen zodat hij Balance kan brengen in het universum. Net voor hij zijn laatste adem uitblaast zegt de Father dat Anakin moet oppassen voor zijn hart... De Father verdwijnt en de duisternis op Mortis lijkt gebroken. Anakin, Obi-Wan en Ahsoka ontwaken in de ruimte in Jedi Shuttle 634. Rex contacteert hen en zegt dat ze even van op het scherm waren verdwenen... Inhoud Nieuw *Well of the Dark Side *Undicur-class Jumpspeeder *Jedi Shuttle 634 - 1ste identificatie Bekend *Ahsoka Tano *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Father *Son *Qui-Gon Jinn *Darth Sidious *Rex Cast * Matt Lanter als Anakin Skywalker * Lloyd Sherr als Father * James Arnold Taylor als Obi-Wan Kenobi * Sam Witwer als Son * Ashley Eckstein als Ahsoka Tano * Liam Neeson als Qui-Gon Jinn * Dee Bradley Baker als Clone Troopers * Tom Kane als The Narrator / Yoda * Ian Abercrombie als Darth Sidious * Catherine Taber als Padmé Amidala Bron *Ghosts of Mortis op SW.com category:Televisie